1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridge packaging arrangements. In particular, the present invention is related to ink cartridge packaging arrangements which include ink cartridges which are configured to dispense ink when used in combination with a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A known recording apparatus, such as an ink-jet recording apparatus, includes an ink-jet recording head and a mounting portion to which a known ink cartridge is mounted. When the known ink cartridge is mounted to the mounting portion, the known recording apparatus is configured to dispense ink from a plurality of nozzles to record an image on a sheet of paper.
Another known recording apparatus includes a carriage configured to receive another known ink cartridge. This known recording apparatus is configured to determine a type of the ink cartridge by sensing an intensity of light reflected by the ink cartridge. When the carriage and the ink cartridge move, the intensity of the reflected light is measured by a sensor of the recording apparatus, and based on the intensity, the type of the ink cartridge is determined.
Yet another known recording apparatus includes a mounting portion which is separate from a carriage, and this known recording apparatus is configured to determine the type of another known ink cartridge when the ink cartridge is mounted to the mounting portion. Specifically, when the ink cartridge is mounted to the mounting portion, the recording apparatus detects the presence or absence of a signal blocking portion of the ink cartridge, and the type of the ink cartridge is determined based on the presence or absence of the signal blocking portion. Nevertheless, in this known recording apparatus, the speed with which various users mount the ink cartridge to the mounting portion may vary from user to user, such that the recording apparatus may reach different determinations from user to user. For example, if the speed with which the user mounts the ink cartridge to the mounting portion is greater than a predetermined speed, or if the user begins to insert the ink cartridge into the mounting portion and then partially removes the ink cartridge before finally fully inserting the ink cartridge into the mounting portion, the sensor may detect inaccurate information.
A known ink cartridge is detachably mounted to a known recording apparatus. This known ink cartridge includes an ink chamber for storing ink, a wall, and an ink supply portion positioned at the wall. In operation, the ink supply portion supplies ink from an interior of the ink chamber to the known recording apparatus. This known ink cartridge also includes an air intake portion which is positioned at the wall and is configured to draw air into the ink chamber from the atmosphere.
Another known ink cartridge is configured to be mounted to an accommodating chamber of the known recording apparatus, and the accommodating chamber includes a door which is configured to be opened and closed. After this known ink cartridge is mounted to the accommodating chamber and the door is closed, the door is configured to latch on to the ink cartridge to remove the ink cartridge from the accommodating chamber when the door is opened by a user, which increases the ease with which the ink cartridge may be removed from the accommodating chamber.
Yet another known ink cartridge includes a cover which encloses a wall at which an ink supply portion and an air intake portion are positioned, which protects the ink supply portion and the air intake portion. In this known ink cartridge, before the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus, the cover first needs to be removed. Moreover, when the ink cartridge is removed from the recording apparatus with ink remaining therein, and the user intends to use the ink cartridge again in the future, the user generally will re-cover the ink cartridge using the cover. Nevertheless, if the user is not able to locate the cover, e.g., if the user misplaced the cover or discarded the cover after the user mounted the ink cartridge to the recording apparatus, the user will not be able to re-cover the ink cartridge. Consequently, the ink cartridge may become damaged if the ink supply portion or the air intake portion contact a surface, or the ink cartridge may drip ink onto a surface or the user.